The new girl TaylerxSasori Hentai fanfic
by Alucardsblood
Summary: This is a Hentai fanfic with an O.C. and Sasori. Tayler was the new girl to the Akatsuki and was partnered with Sasori. Sasori took a liking to the new girl and showed her how much he really liked her.


Warning: Contains O.C. stuff, swearing, nudity, and hard core Hentai.

"Come on Tayler, I really don't want to hear Leader bitch, if we're late" a Whit haired teen said, turning around.

"I'm sorry Okami, I'm coming" a teen with White cat ears, and tail with long Brown hair, walking up.

The White haired teen smiled at the Brown haired teen, as she walked closer.

"I know you're nervous, but you'll be fine I promise" Okami said.

"Are you sure?" Tayler asked, with her ears close to her head.

"Yes I'm sure" Okami said smiling.

Tayler smiled a bit, and nodded as her ears came back up off of her head. Okami took her, hand can lead the other teen to Pein's office.

"Pein Sir, here she is" Okami said.

A man with light Orange hair looked up from his paper work, and looked the girl over. Tayler hid behind Okami, with her ears back. The teen the other hid behind, looked back at her and smiled.

"She just a little shy that's all" Okami said.

"I see well I haven't decided who to partner her with, do you have any ideas?" the Orange hair man asked.

"We'll why not Sasori, I'm sure he wouldn't mind her, she quite much quitter then Deidara" Okami answered.

"Alright then, she is to be partnered with Sasori" Pein said.

Okami turned to Tayler, and smiled big.

"You'll like Sasori no Danna, his nice to most women" Okami said.

"Most women?" Tayler asked, her ears still back agents her head.

"Yeah most pretty woman, you're really pretty" Okami said, smiling.

"She's right, and those ears make you look so cute" a blue haired woman said, smiling as she walked up to Pein, with some paper work.

"Hi Konan, this is Tayler. Say hi Tayler" Okami said, turning to her.

"H-hello" Tayler said, hiding behind Okami again.

"Hello sweetie, come with me, and I'll get you your uniform" the blue haired woman said, smiling.

"Go on she doesn't bite, only me" Okami said, giggling a little.

Tayler smiled at Okami, and then walked over to Konan. They both walked out of the room, and into anther.

"Do you really think Sasori, will put up with her?" Pein asked.

"Yeah, I really do think he'll like her, she a good girl, and she'll do as she asks" Okami said.

Konan and Tayler came back, out of the room. Tayler was fully dressed in her Akatsuki uniform.

"Wow you look so cool in that" Okami said, smiling big.

"You really think so? If my Daddy really knew where you took me here, he would flip out" Tayler said, blushing a bit.

"Oh I know, but it was better I came and got you, no one got hurt. I'll make sure you're always safe" Okami said, smiling.

"I know" Tayler said, smiling.

"Come on, I'm going to take you to your new partner" Okami said.

"Ok" Tayler said, smiling and running over to her.

Okami smiled and took her hand and they walked to the door, and out. Okami lead Tayler to the living room and to Sasori's room, but stopped when Sasori's door swung open, and a Blond haired man stopped out.

"Your such, and ass Sasori no Danna, hm!" the blond man snapped.

"And you're nothing but a damn brat, brat!" a Red haired man snapped, walking out after the blond.

The blond said nothing stomping away, several other men in the room sighed as they watched. Tayler looked at Okami, with worry in her eyes.

"It's ok the blond Deidara, probly just said something that the Red head Sasori, didn't like. Sasori won't yell at you like that, I piss him off all the time, and he never yells at me" Okami said, smiling.

"You sure? He seems mean" Tayler said, as her ears folding back agent her head again.

"Yeah I'm sure" Okami said, smiling.

The Red haired man walked back into his room, and shut the door behind him. Okami smiled, and pulled the other teen alone with her to Sasori's room. Tayler follow, not that she had much chose right now. The White haired teen walked up to the door, and knocked.

"If that's you Deidara, go away!" a man snapped.

"No Danna, it's me Okami can we come on?" Okami asked.

"We?" the man said.

The door opened to revile the Red haired man.

"Oh we" Sasori said, looking at Tayler.

Tayler shyly smiled back, hiding behind Okami again. Sasori smiled, trying to get a better look at the girl.

"It's ok Tayler, his very nice when you get to know him better" Okami said, moving aside quickly.

"So your name is Tayler, I'm Sasori but you can call me Danna, if you like" Sasori said, smiling.

Tayler smiled, and her ears twitched, with caught Sasori's attention.

"Sasori Tayler is your new partner" Okami said, smiling.

"So she's replacing Deidara?" Sasori asked.

"No, you're stuck with him" Okami said, smiling.

Sasori nodded, and walked back into the room. Okami pushed Tayler, in after him. Tayler nervously walked over to the bed, and sat down as he watched the Red head. Okami smiled, and walked away.

"So you're the new girl, huh?" Sasori asked, as he worked on a puppet.

"Yeah Okami, bought me" Tayler answered, smiling.

Sasori put the puppet down, and got up then walked over to her, sitting down next to her on the bed. Tayler smiled at him, as he smiled back. The puppet Master moved closer to the girl, putting his hand on her leg slowly started to rub up, and down slowly making his way higher. Tayler watched, and smiled not sure what he was doing.

"I'm sure you saw what happened with Deidara, I'm sorry about that. Sasori said, moving closer and rubbing higher.

"Its ok Danna, Okami told me that he probly said something to make you mad. Tayler said.

Tayler started to feel strange as Sasori's hand, rubbed higher.

"Yes he did" Sasori said, leaning in, and licking the inside of her ear.

Tayler gasped but didn't pull away, as he licked at her ear again, making her moan softly. Sasori moved his hand all the way up, and started to rub at her entrance throw her pants.

"Ah" Tayler moaned, grabbing his arms trying to stop him.

"No don't touch me there, it's dirty. Tayler moaned, as he moved his fingers fast.

"No it's not who ever told you it was, is wrong. Sasori purred, taking her ear into his mouth, and starting to suck.

"Nahh!" Tayler moaned loosening her grip of his arm.

"I-its not?" Tayler moaned, louder as he moved his fingers faster.

"No its, now do you want me to make it feel even better?" Sasori whispered in her ear,

"F-feel better? How are you going do that?" Tayler asked, looking into his eyes.

"Take your cloths off for me, and I'll show you" Sasori answered.

"B-but" Tayler said, blushing hard.

"I've seen a naked woman's body, its nothing new to me" Sasori said, smiling.

"O-ok Danna" Tayler said, standing up.

Sasori watched, trying not to make the girl uncountable. Tayler slowly pulled off her shirt off, then reached behind her, and unhooked her bra letting it slide off her shoulders, and to the floor with her shirt.

"D-don't star Danna" Tayler said, covering her chest.

"I'm sorry Kitten, I'll look away" Sasori said.

"D-did you just call me Kitten?" Tayler asked, moving her hands from her chest.

"It kinda slipped" Sasori answered.

"I-I like it, its better then brat" Tayler said, blushing hard.

"Alright, I'll keep calling you Kitten, then" Sasori said, smiling.

Tayler smiled, and went back to undressing. She reached down, and slowly pulled them down, and letting them hit the floor. Sasori watched closely, forgetting he said he would look away. She nervously reached for her panties, pulling the down slowly, and letting them drop to the floor.

"N-now what Danna?" Tayler asked, nervously.

"Lay down on the bed for me, Kitten" Sasori answered.

Tayler did as she was asked, and crawled onto the bed slowly making her hips sway ever so slowly, turning the Puppet Master on even more, and him lick his lips. Sasori quickly moved behind her, before she could lay down grabbing her hips, stopping her. Tayler looked back at him, and was about to say something when he leaned in, and licked at her wet front entrance, making her moan out.

"Ahh no don't Danna, that's really dirty" Tayler moaned, trying to pull away from him.

"No it's not Kitten, now be good and enjoy it" Sasori purred, licking deeper.

Tayler moaned blushing hard, and buried her face into a pillow as he licked deeper, and faster.

"Nahh!" Tayler moaned, into the pillow.

Sasori licked faster, and deeper starting to rub at her inner thighs, making her moan louder squirming a bit.

"Does it feel good Kitten?" Sasori asked, as he licked.

"Y-yes Danna, it feels so good" Tayler moaned, loudly.

"Kitten, I want more of you more then just your taste" Sasori purred, sitting up on his knees.

Tayler looked back at him, her face flushed and Red.

"W-what do you mean more, Danna?" Tayler asked.

"Will you let me show you, Kitten?" Sasori asked.

"Yes Danna, I want to know" Tayler answered.

"Lay down for me Kitten" Sasori said.

"Will you let me this time, Danna?" Tayler asked giggling.

"Yes, now lay down" Sasori answered, smiling.

Tayler smiles and lays down on her back, and look up at him. Sasori pulled his shirt off. The teen looked up as him, a little confused.

"Danna your body looks strange, what is that circle thing on you chest?" Tayler asked.

"I'm not like others, I'm not fully human this is my heart capsule" Sasori answered.

"Oh" Tayler said.

"Your not afraid of me, are you Kitten?" Sasori asked.

"No I like that you're different, it makes you special l-like me" Tayler said, as her ears flicked.

"You are, and that's why I like you, so much Kitten" Sasori said, reaching down, and pulling his pants down slowly, reviling his boxers.

Tayler giggled when she looked at his boxers.

"What?" Sasori asked looking down at his boxers.

"I like the little hearts, Danna" Tayler said, giggling.

"Why thank you Kitten" Sasori purred, smirking a bit.

Tayler giggled, again and Sasori pulled his boxers down. Tayler looked at his hardened length, and blushed hard.

"Wow that thing is really big, Danna" Tayler said, blushing really hard.

"Thank you, Kitten" Sasori purred.

"So what did you mean by more, aren't you going show me?" Tayler said.

"Yes, I was getting to that" Sasori said, moving between her legs, and placing his length at her entrance.

Tayler looked down at his length, then back up at him her ears, folding back agents her head.

"You're going to is it really going fit?" Tayler asked, nervously blushing hard.

"Yes I am, and yes it will, its going to hurt at first but that will stops soon, I promise" Sasori said.

Sasori thrusts in before she could say anything, to stop him. Tayler cried out in pain, tears came to her eyes, and she dug her nails into the bed. Sasori reached up, whipping the tears away, as he thrust slowly. Tayler whimpered in pain for a few moments more then moaned softly.

"Is it getting better Kitten?" Sasori asked, keeping pace.

"A little Danna" Tayler answered, moaning softly.

"Good" Sasori said, starting to thrust harder.

"Mmm" Tayler moaned.

Sasori thrust harder and faster, making Tayler moan louder, and louder as he kept picking up speed.

"Ahh Danna, it feels so good!" Tayler moaned, loudly.

"Oh God, yes Kitten it does!" Sasori moaned, loudly leaning foreword to get so much deeper.

"Aahhh!" Tayler moaned, almost screaming.

Sasori started to slam into her, with all he had making Tayler, scream out with pleasure. He kept his rhythm and pace, for an hour more.

"Aahhh Danna, I'm going too!" Tayler screams with pleasure, coming on his hips.

"Aahhh!" Sasori moaned, loudly slamming into her a few more times, before coming deep inside her.

Sasori slowly pulled out of her, making them both groan, from the loss of each other. He fell onto the bed, next to her panting hard. Tayler panted hard, and turned to her side looking up at him.

"Danna?" Tayler asked, panting.

"Yes Kitten?" Sasori asked.

"Since we did it, I mean had sex, are you my boyfriend now?" Tayler asked.

"Yes and I'll always will be your mine, from now on. Sasori answered, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close.

Tayler smiled big, and started to purr softly, cuddling into his chest. Sasori smiled, and listened as he slowly started to run his fingers throw her hair, making her purr louder.

THE END.


End file.
